The Look of Love
by TDM9218
Summary: Quick one-shot from Luke's POV. Sam/Andy


**So this is just a quick one-shot inspired by George Strait's "You Look So Good in Love". I don't own it or the Rookie Blue characters. Hope you like the story. Reviews are always appreciated.**

* * *

><p>Luke stood outside the church. He was nervous and apprehensive. He didn't think that he could cross the threshold. He shouldn't be here. Not now. Not like this. He felt a bead of sweat roll down his back under the suit jacket he wore. The thoughts of the summer heat made him think of what a beautiful June bride Andy must be. He stood for longer than he could remember, but not long enough to get caught standing rooted to the spot like a tree. He had only escaped recognition at the beginning of this endeavor through calculated tardiness. So at long last he turned and walked to the dark blue sedan in the parking lot. He knew she would believe him when he showed up at the reception and said that he had had a really important case to work on.<p>

He watched from the parking lot across the street as all the churchgoers filed out, stood on the steps, and showered the happy couple in rice. He couldn't make out any of the details of the pair, but he assumed they were happy. They had just gotten what they had always wanted, after all. From this distance he could almost pretend that the dainty woman in the princess-like white gown wasn't her, wasn't his Andy, and that the man beside her in the tuxedo wasn't his rival for her heart, Sam Swarek. But it was only an almost because when he thought of Andy he thought of her in terms of being his, and Sam Swarek standing next to her, even kissing her on the church steps, was more than enough tangible proof that she was definitely no longer his.

He started the car and drove aimlessly around the city. He told himself it was to give the bridal party a chance to reach the park where the reception would be held, but if he was being honest with himself he knew that wasn't the case. Most if not all of the guests had probably gotten there about a half hour ago. He decided to give it another half hour before arriving and continued his drive.

When he pulled into the reserved park parking he steeled himself, forced his hands to turn the key in the ignition and open the door, forced his feet to carry him down the tiny-light lit path to the reception, and right before he could be seen forced himself to smile. She needed to feel like everyone was happy for her, for them, even if it was a lie.

He thought he'd get a drink before he congratulated her, but fortune was not in the cards for him. As soon as he turned the corner he ran into her, Andy. Sam's Andy he had to remind himself. She carried a glass of champagne. Her cheeks were flushed, but it wasn't the alcohol, not this early. Everything about her sparkled and radiated youthfulness, from her gorgeous deep brown eyes, to the beautiful gown that she made look like a simple frock, to the sparkling diamond ring he had placed on her delicate finger. She was looking out across the dance floor to where Sam stood talking to a family, his sister perhaps. When he lifted the little girl into his arms and began to spin and twirl as though they were dancing, the twinkle made her eyes shine like stars in the night sky.

She took his breath away and without realizing it he gasped, "Wow, Andy…."

She turned at the mention of her name and met his eyes. The expression on her face faded. She was uncomfortable. She didn't know what to say or how to handle the sudden awkwardness. "Luke…."

It took him a moment to grasp what he had said. "Andy, I'm so happy for you. You look more beautiful than ever. I'm glad Sam realizes what a gem he has."

She smiled the first real smile he had seen her direct at him in a long time. He beamed. "Thank you, Luke." He bent to hug her and kiss her cheek, but the moment was over before it had even begun. Sam was by her side asking his brand new bride for a dance. The glow that was missing as soon as her eyes had left Sam had returned. Luke was in awe as she walked away without even a backward glance to waltz around the dance floor with him.

Luke stayed rooted to the spot watching the other man have everything he dreamed of, but had walked away from. As the dance finished, his eyes clouded with tears as he placed their wedding gift on the table and walked silently away.


End file.
